


Shaped Like A Friend (With Benefits)

by tittysatan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fingering, Other, baymax definitely fucks, baymax is a perfect boy, handjobs, hiro's a mechfucker he just hasn't realized yet, how is there not more fic of this, mechfucking, sexual health is an important component of overall health, which is to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: Hiro's been on edge lately, and his personal health companion knows just the fix.





	Shaped Like A Friend (With Benefits)

“Hiro,” Baymax said, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder while he was trying to _work_ , damn it. “At least eight hours of sleep per day is necessary to maintain your health.”

“I’m not tired,” Hiro muttered, continuing to tinker.

“It is two AM, Hiro.”

“I _know_ , alright?” he said, swatting the big poofy hand off his shoulder. This piece wasn’t supposed to take so long; if he’d known it’d drag on like this, he wouldn’t have gotten started so late, but he just couldn’t focus. And the personal healthcare assistant was not helping.

Baymax just toddled around to his other side. “You have been more than usually agitated lately. You are short-tempered, and your brain chemistry is showing low levels of endorphins and serotonin. Your genitals” —Hiro practically fell out of his chair at that— “are also displaying an above-normal level of reactivity. Diagnosis: sexual frustration.”

All Hiro could do was stare up at the big balloon bot, mouth hanging open. He felt like he’d been hit upside the head with a brick. “…what?”

“Sexual frustration: when one is not experiencing—”

“I know what the words mean!”

“Detecting increased bloodflow to your face.”

“It’s called _blushing_ ,” Hiro muttered. “How do you even know about this stuff?”

“Sexual health is an important aspect of overall health, Hiro,” Baymax said, sounding just like he did when he tried to get him to lay off the gummy bears. “Especially for adolescent males.”

“No, right, of course,” Hiro said, face buried in his hands. Never thought he’d say this, but couldn’t Tadashi have been a bit less thorough?

He barely had time to process what was going on before Baymax had picked him up, heading for Hiro’s bed. “Initiating treatment.”

Wait. Wait just a sec, if the diagnosis was sexual frustration, then… “B-Baymax, describe treatment.”

“I will relieve your sexual frustration by bringing you to orgasm through stimulation to your genitals,” the robot said, settling Hiro gently on the bed and moving to remove his jacket.

“Why is that a thing you can do!?” Hiro said, fighting to keep himself dressed. This was _Baymax_! He was a big marshmallow, he wasn’t supposed to bang!

“Tadashi was very thorough in his programming.”

Okay, yeah, stupid question, and now Hiro was stuck thinking about his brother while the robot he built tried to get him off. Just gonna…put that out of mind.

“My sensors indicate that you have not achieved orgasm in seven days,” Baymax said, thankfully stopping for long enough to let Hiro get his clothes back in order. “This is an unhealthy length of time for an adolescent such as yourself. You are my patient, Hiro. I am concerned about your sexual wellbeing.” The soft whir of servos as his head tilted. “Do you not want me to treat you?”

This was just…incredibly surreal already. And the worst part of it all was that Baymax had a point. Hiro might not spend much time around boys his age, but he was smart enough to have some idea of what hormones did to a guy when puberty hit. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed he was on edge, or hadn’t put one and one together, it was just… Jerking off was _annoying_! He’d tried looking at all kinds of porn, written and 2-D and 3-D (he needed to be scientifically rigorous, after all), and he’d come to the conclusion that he just wasn’t attracted to women _or_ men. Which meant he pretty much just had to brute-force it. It’s not like it didn’t feel good, in a lizard-brain sort of way, but he definitely couldn’t call it _satisfying_.

And now here was Baymax, his big, soft, shaped-like-a-friend personal healthcare companion, with his heating and his vibration and his tens of thousands of programmed routines and his ability to practically read Hiro’s mind to know what felt best, who wanted nothing in the world more than to help get him off…

Hiro gulped.

“Detecting increased bloodflow to your—”

“I-I know!” Hiro said, cutting Baymax off before he could make this any more embarrassing than it already was. “You…you can do it. But just this once! Just so I can, y’know, see how it works.” He was just being thorough in checking out Baymax’s capabilities, that was all.

“I am happy for the opportunity to treat you,” Baymax said, and if Hiro didn’t know better, he’d think the robot sounded genuinely eager.

This time, the boy didn’t resist as Baymax delicately undressed him, like he was a doll or a small child, until he was lying on the bed in just his underwear and socks. “…I’ll get those,” Hiro mumbled, breath catching a little as he pulled the underwear down over his erection. Somehow, letting Baymax do that with his stubby balloon fingers just felt too weird. Then he relaxed and let the robot pull him into his arms, Hiro’s back sinking into the warm softness of Baymax’s stomach.

The robot ran a big, soft hand down his chest, teasing at a nipple with soft vibrations that made Hiro’s legs squirm against the sheets. “Detecting increased heart rate, blood pressure, and anterior cingulate cortex activation,” Baymax said, continuing to mess with Hiro’s chest with one hand as the other brushed lightly over his erection, making his hips buck reflexively. “Diagnosis: physical arousal.”

“…you don’t say,” Hiro panted, before letting out a soft moan as Baymax’s hand wrapped around him. It felt amazing in a way his own hand never had, warm and soft and squishy and smooth and slick from what had to be lube (he was a medical bot, of course he came with lube) and _vibrating_ , god, it was nowhere near as strong as it was when he gave massages and it was still threatening to drive Hiro crazy. The robot had barely even begun to stroke when Hiro cried out, back arching and toes curling as he came, Baymax gently working him through the waves of pleasure until he collapsed against him, gasping for breath, body full of a dull pleasant heaviness.

“Do not worry,” Baymax said. “Achieving orgasm quickly is common among boys your age. It is nothing to be self-conscious about.

“I _wasn’t_ self-conscious about it before you said anything,” Hiro mumbled, too dazed to really mind. That…that had been unbelievable, so much better than any other orgasm he’d had that he couldn’t even compare, and Baymax had barely even _done_ anything. His mind was already racing with the possibilities; if he’d been able to teach him karate through movies, what else could he teach him? His big squishy body was fine, but what if he built him a new one, one that was made specifically for this kind of care? Actually, now that Hiro was thinking of it, what about something like specially made, smoothed-out microbots? You could do _anything_ with a swarm of those.

“Oh no,” Baymax said. “It seems as though my treatment has not been adequate.”

“Oh no,” Hiro echoed, turning around to face the robot, unable to keep from smiling. “I guess you’ll just have to try harder this time.” So that’s why he wasn’t into men or women. _This_ was what he was into. Biting his lip, blushing, he lay down on his back and spread his legs. “Alright, Baymax, show me what you’ve got.”

“Shall I take this to indicate that you’d like stimulation to the prostate?”

Actually, maybe he’d better start with programming in a little subtlety. Hiro gave a sharp nod, too embarrassed to speak or meet Baymax’s eyes, because how could he be expected to say “yup, I want you to rail me so hard I forget addition” without actually dying?

Luckily, it seemed like Baymax had gotten with the program. He reached out to tease Hiro with a big, soft, slick finger, and just the thought of having that inside him was enough to get the boy fully hard again. Sure, he’d tried using his own fingers before, but this was different. Very, _very_ different. He knotted his hands in the sheets, trying to relax as Baymax vibrated against him, trying to resist the temptation to touch himself, trying not to moan from pleasure and need as the robot squirted him full of lube and slowly began to push a partially deflated finger inside him. He was being so gentle, so careful not to hurt Hiro, working him and stretching him slowly as the finger inflated itself again, and it was making Hiro’s head absolutely spin.

“Scan indicates extremely high levels of physical and mental arousal,” Baymax said, moving the fully inflated finger a little, drawing a sudden moan from Hiro as it brushed up against somewhere inside him. “I believe this is your prostate.”

“You…you got it, buddy…” Hiro panted. He felt so _full_. He’d never felt so good in his life, and then it started vibrating, deep rumbling powerful vibration right against his sweet spot as Baymax massaged it like he knew exactly where it felt best because he probably _did_ know, and Hiro couldn’t even form words anymore. He was deaf to his own gasps and moans and cries, pleasure that bordered on overstimulation flooding him until his whole body ached with tension and a desperate need for release. “…B-Bay…max…” he managed to get out, staring up at the robot through lust-clouded eyes.

 “It is common for men to have difficulty achieving orgasm without stimulation to the penis,” Baymax said, and before Hiro had time to process the words, the robot’s hand was hot and tight around him, stroking, vibrating, and it was all Hiro could do to keep himself from screaming as he came, head thrown back and clinging to the sheets for dear life as he was fucked through it, every atom of his body singing with ecstasy.

He was still panting and shivering with pleasure as he collapsed boneless against the sheets, barely aware of Baymax shifting on the bed to cuddle him. And he’d thought his _last_ orgasm had been incredible…

“Scan indicates high levels of oxytocin, prolactin, and endorphins,” Baymax said, warm and cozy against Hiro’s oversensitive skin. “Treatment successful. Are you satisfied with your level of care?”

“Yup,” Hiro said, almost laughing. “Very, _very_ satisfied. Can’t remember the last time I felt this satisfied.” It was true; his hips were a touch sore and he felt a bit like he’d melted, but all the tension he’d been carrying with him was completely gone. Baymax really knew his stuff, huh. Or maybe it’d have to be Tada—no, still not thinking about that.

“I am happy to hear that. I have saved your preferences to my hard drive, so that I may better treat you in the future.”

“…looking forward to it,” Hiro said, leaning into Baymax. This was going to be _very_ good for his health.

 


End file.
